


Just to see him in the rain..

by Donobaner



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, LunchClub - Freeform, M/M, SMPLive - Freeform, goopmedia, im sorry, kinda gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donobaner/pseuds/Donobaner
Summary: Travis was just sitting there. He heard legend of a half fish man who would visit you if you sat on the dock when he was around, only at night. He never believed in that stuff. But, what was right before his eyes then?!
Relationships: Cooper Schulz/Travis | Traves, Cscoop/Traves, cooper/travis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from a piece of fanart by void_and_co on Instagram so thanks to them! And sorry, it’s kinda short. Maybe a one off, maybe I’ll add another chapter later on. Who knows.

Travis had heard the legend of a half-fish, half-man who would visit the lucky ones who sit at the end of the dock during the deep of night.

So there Travis sat, umbrella in hand, looking over the water, the moon reflecting beautifully off of it. Even if it was muddied by the harsh rain hitting the ocean. He wasn’t there for the possibility of seeing a merman, he didn’t believe in that sort of thing anyway. He was there to meet at a sort of peace with his thoughts. 

It was pouring, but lucky for Travis, he had his yellow umbrella. It was quiet around him, it wasn’t often he got such a serene moment.

For one he was alone with his thoughts. No parents to order him around, no people to be loud, no nuisances.. all was good.

But of course, there just had to be one eventually there was a splashing in the water, Travis backed up a bit off the edge of the dock. A tail poked up from the water and went back down to the depths. 

Travis backed up some more and looked on scared at the water. He was never a fan of ocean life. That’s when a head popped up. A human head, with gills? And scales? 

Travis almost yelled but put a hand over his mouth, “I’m dreaming, I’m back at the hotel and I’m dreaming.” Travis was in California for Vidcon. “This can’t be real..” 

What Travis didn’t expect, even on top of this so-called legend being real, was that the thing could speak! “Name’s Cooper.” 

“Coo-per?” Travis should be running shouldn’t he? Maybe it’s all just a big joke. Or he’ll wake up. 

“That’s the name!” Cooper seemed excited to talk to Travis. “What’s yours, ay?”

“Uhh... It’s Travis.” He watched as Cooper put his arms on the dock to look at him. 

“Travis... that’s a nice name.. whatcha doin at the dock this late, Travis?” Cooper asked. 

Travis scooted back towards the edge of the dock after staring for an odd amount of time, even causing the fish-thing to tilt his head to the right a bit, Cooper didn’t seem mean. He seemed nice at first glance at least. “Oh... I just needed away for a moment. I’m in town for Vidcon.” He was just trying to calm down. It’s not every day you get the chance to talk to a legend.

“Vid..con?” Cooper had never been all the way on land. 

“Yeah!” It was clear Travis was getting, at least, a little more comfortable. “Lemme tell you about it.”

Travis sat in the pouring rain talking to Cooper until the sun was breaking the horizon… poor boys had lost track of the time.

Travis was laying down on the dock almost asleep still responding to Cooper lazily. “Ehhh..” 

Cooper turned around, “Travis, you better get back. The sun’s coming up, I have to go home soon too. Boaters aren’t too fond of ol’ Cooper.” 

That’s what kinda woke Travis up “Wait, you have to go? Will I ever see you again?” 

Cooper was taken aback a bit, he’s never been asked that before. “I.. uhh...” 

“Can we meet back here tonight? Please Cooper. I’m leaving on Monday morning. I wanna see you again one more time, please.” Travis was scared. He couldn’t just make a friend then lose him so fast. 

“I usually try not to see people twice.. but.. I’ll be here. I promise.” Cooper could see the hurt in Travis’s eyes.

Travis smiled at Cooper, “Thank you.. you won’t regret it!” 

“Come on Travis I really gotta go.” Cooper was a bit hyper to leave the dock.

Travis sat up, “Bye Cooper. I’ll be here tonight. Just like we promised.” He stood up looking just a bit sideways at Cooper. And he went back down. Gone till Travis would come back tonight. He didn’t wanna turn around and walk away, but he had to. His friends were probably freaking out, thinking he’d died knowing them. 

Travis just tried to have a good day at Vidcon but all he could think about was Cooper and how he’d, after Monday, never see him again. 

Travis, as soon as the sun was out of sight for the evening and the stars were brighter in the sky, went straight to the dock. He was excited to see Cooper again, of course he was! He sat down at the end and just waited. “Come on Cooper…” 

A while later Cooper finally showed up, “Travis! I’m sorry I kept you waiting.” He smiled. 

They greeted each other like lifelong friends..

Travis ruffled Cooper’s hair, also something he’d been wondering about. It was weird, not soft at all. It was all stiff and salty feeling. “Eww..”

Cooper pushed Travis’s hand away “Don’t touch my hair Travis!” he seemed playfully mad. Kinda cute.

Travis laughed at the fishman, “It's so weird feeling! Wait, wait, wait, feel my hair!” Travis was too excited for this. He dipped his head down so that Cooper could reach his hair. 

Cooper was a bit scared to take his hand out of the water, it was scaled and clawed, it wasnt like the human’s hands. They were much nicer looking. He didn't wanna hurt Travis. 

“Come on! I just took a shower this morning, it should still be soft.” Travis insisted. Cooper sighed and went to touch Travis’s short curls, as he finally did he smiled with a bit of delight.

“It really is soft Travis..” Cooper had never gotten to touch a human really, other than when he was scaring them in the ocean if they were out in the open. Travis pulled back up to look at Cooper. 

“Ya, really like it?” Travis had gotten lost in his happiness to have made a new friend, forgetting that he would have to leave yet again in the morning. He wouldn't want to leave any time soon. He felt a connection to Cooper, over a night he felt like he knew the fishman for years. He didn't wanna come across this connection, and lose it all in the same weekend. 

Cooper wasn't feeling the exact same, but Travis was the first human he's seen on the dock twice. The first human to really want to talk to him again. Cooper didn't have any friends, so maybe it could be nice to finally have one after all these years stuck in the ocean… 

And so, the two talked. Again till the sun showed across the water. Travis was once again reminded of the flight he had to catch. “Cooper..” he was tired, but home he had to get to. 

“Yeah Trav?” Cooper didn’t sleep much, but even fish get tired. He opened his eyes just a bit to look at Travis.

“I have to go..” Travis kinda wanted to cry but, he was man. Men didn’t cry. Maybe he would cry on the plane. 

“You.. no wait you can stay with me on the dock right?” Cooper, at this point, didn’t want to let Travis leave.

“I can’t. Look.. can you wait for me? Just.. just a year until I can come back.” Travis would come back. Money or not, Travis would come back.

“A year? Trav..” Cooper kinda pouted. Poor guppy was sleepy. 

Travis sighed, “I’m sorry Cooper. I love you.” He pat Cooper’s head. He was in the moment, it felt right to say he loved Cooper. Romantic? Platonic? Who’s to say.. nonetheless Cooper smiled at Travis. 

“You too.. please come back.” Cooper’s eyes were closed. He would probably fall asleep half on the dock like he was. 

“I will Cooper.. I promise.”


	2. “Can you love?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis makes a decision.

Years passed. Travis came once a year for three days. The best days of his life were spent at that one dock with Cooper. He wasn't sure if this was platonic or romantic. He wouldn't mind if he could say he loved Cooper more. Three out of the 365 days in a year isn't a long time at all. But they managed together. 

Travis had somehow put himself into that little town legend. A boy would come around every so often to keep the merman company.

Sunrises hurt. Sunrise meant Travis had to leave. Even sunrises at home hurt, they made him think of Cooper. Lots of things made him think of Cooper. Little things here and there just reminded him of that stupid dork. 

“Cooper?”

“Yeah Travis?” 

Travis paused for a moment “Do we love eachother? Can you love?” He didn’t look at Cooper in the face, he looked past him out onto the moonstruck water, in a sort of shame. 

Cooper didn’t say a thing for a good few terribly long feeling moments. “I… Travis.. I’ve never loved anybody. I used to hope I’d find another of my kind. I don’t even know where or even who my mother is. Travis, you’re my only friend I’ve ever had. Only seeing you one a year hurts, and I know it hurts you too. I do love you, I really do. I can even promise you that. But can we really love each other? I think about you all the time when you’re not here, and when you are, they're the best times of my life.” 

Travis had never seen Cooper get this serious. “I… I’m so sorry.” He kinda wanted to cry again huh? “I never meant to hurt you or.. This is all my fault isn't it?”

Cooper thought he had made Travis upset. “Wait no! None of this is your fault, this is nobody’s fault. Please don't be upset. I'm sorry.. I love you Travis but I can't stand coming to terms with it, It's so hard-” 

Travis cut Cooper off “I'm moving to California and that's it. I can't stand it anymore, three days isn't enough time. My parents won’t miss me. It’s hard to be without you.” It wasn’t often Travis made a big choice like this. Especially without second guessing himself a million times. 

Cooper didn’t want Travis to do anything drastic unless he was really really sure about it “Travis you don’t have to do that for me.” 

“Well I’m going to damnit.” Travis was clearly frustrated with the situation at hand “Cooper you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” who knew if he meant that or if he was just in the moment, “I can’t just let all this time slip away.” 

Cooper kinda smiled “Okay Travis.” Was all he said, it was probably best not to fight Trav on the matter. 

Travis sighed “Now just to wait.. again.. it shouldn’t be too hard to get a house here right? One close enough to bike here?” 

Cooper had no clue, how was he supposed to know “I don’t know Travie.” Travis would just have to figure it out for himself. 

“Oh god.. I’m sticking to my word but.. I don’t know anything about house buying.” Well neither did the fishman who’s never been on land. 

When morning finally struck the water’s horizon Travis was asleep, Cooper watching over him. Well.. he was more so waiting for him to wake up but same difference. “Travis.” Cooper swam back up to the dock to shake him. “Travis the sun is coming up! The boaters are coming soon!” 

Travis jolted out of his dreaming realm “GaH! Cooper shhhh! Gosh.. I’m sorry…” it took him an odd amount of time to get his bearings. When he finally stood his back cracked him multiple places. “Don’t let me go to sleep next time. Love you Cooper. See you later tonight.”

Cooper waved to him “Love you too Travis. Be safe. Come back tonight like I know you will..” he smiled. He heard the sounds of boat horns in the distance signaling they could see shore. “I gotta get!” 

The dock was left empty once again for the day. 

Over the next year Travis moved to California for good to be with his Cooper. Travis basically lived at the dock, they had tried to get Cooper on land but he got sick within a day. He's a saltwater fishie. A freshwater kitty pool didn't do him too well, maybe if Travis could get an actual pool and somehow get ocean water into it.. Ehh well. 

At this point? They were happy together and that's all that mattered. Travis was right about his parents not missing him, but at least they called him from time to time. 

Life was good. 

Travis had made new friends in California. Almost a sort of club. He had started steaming with those friends. He was finally doing something more with his life. Hard to think it stemmed from his little boy crush on a fish. He was debating telling his friends about Cooper and showing him to them because he knew they wouldn't believe him for a second. 

As of recent Jschlatt had come out as Asexual so what was so wrong with him coming out as Bi? Well Travis wasnt actually sure about his sexuallity but he obviously wasnt straight. 

Travis didn't know what was ahead but as long as he had Cooper and his friends he'd be alright…


End file.
